bushidojofandomcom-20200213-history
Ryoko-Sha
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event Play after Ki Generation. Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event Play Before the Tactical Roll. Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) Play during the Starting Phase. Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) Play at the start of the game. Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter Playstyle Ryoko is a support Samurai who initiatlly holds back to either focus or stay safely behind his allies, before unleashing his Ki feats. Similar to Master Ekusa, he can help fortify a victory for his warband if used correctly. Combat While he is a Samurai, Ryoko should act as a support first and a fighter second (since his Ki feats can only be used when out of Melee and require almost all his Ki to use). However, after he has used either (or both), he will join his allies in fighting whoever remains. Ryoko's MS is average, though Martial Prowess (1) does improve it. He typically avoids using his Specials since both use -1 MS, but if engaged consider using Counter Attack Defense (1) to keep him alive and still deal damage to his assailant in the process (as Martial Prowess should assure you will have an SL of at least 3+). Unless you are facing an outnumbered exhausted target (giving you some dice bonus), you can outright ignore Critical Strike (1). Resilience Ryoko's health and MS are both, and his Armor (1) is a far cry from typical Samurai Armor (3). His Ki of 2 will help him in Fear checks (improved further with Bravery) and opposed Ki checks (improved again with Iron Mind) but even these aren't infallible. Essentially he should hold back and let his more combative allies take the lead - following up only when nessicary. Support Support is where Ryoko shines - specifically through the use of his Ki Feats. * Temporal Barrier can be used every turn though its application is very circumstantual. If the enemy has plenty of ranged attackers (or even a single but serious ranged threat), and the field has little cover, use it. Otherwise save your Ki for your other two feats. * Time Reverse* essentially creates a new turn WITHIN a turn (so if the victory points are about to be added up at the end of your current turn, and you are behind, pop this and see if you can change the balance). Unfortunately, due to the timing of using a complicated Ki feat, it won't refresh Ryoko which will leave him exhausted and facing numerous. It also won't cause end conditions to take effect, or new Ki to be generated. * Time Skip* is the opposite of Time Reverse in that it causes the turn to END. Again very handy if you just secured the conditions needed to secure a VP. Attachements Synergy Katsumoto Takashi works very well with Ryoko-Sha. Tactician increases the chance of securing the initiative to burn your warband's activations first, while Order allows him to give up both his activations to give them to two members of his warband (one action each). What becomes really potent however is when he uses Command (5/Friendly) on turn 2 and, with Ryoko-Sha being able to Rest him with "Time Reverse", do this four times in a single turn! Hanso is a cheaper alternative to Katsumoto. For -3 less he also has Tactican and a non-ki burning Command (though it is limited to Ashigaru only) as well as Move It which gives three Ashigaru a free walk. Isamu may not have Tactician, but does have Command (again, limited to the Ashigaru) and is cheaper than Hanso by -2 Rice (-5 rice cheaper than Katsumoto). Inspiration also means he can boost a single ally's MS by +1 for a full turn for only -2 Ki. Junichi doesn't have either Command or Tactician, but for -3 Ki can use Order on THREE Ashigaru to essentially trade Ki and her two actions to give her warband three actions. With Ryoko-Sha's "Time-Reverse", they are capable of having three Ashigaru potentially activate 5 times in a single turn! How to Counter Ryoko's Feats are annoying, but can be countered. First, both his main Ki feats can only be used if he is rested and unengaged. Get a model in melee with him before he uses his feats and his effectiveness will shut down until an ally can free him from the engagement. Second, his feats affect ALL models (enemy and ally). If not chasing VP, a wise Ryoko will pop this after all his forces have become exhausted to either exhaust all remaining opponents, or refresh everyone. This will be wasted on already rested models, so aim to get all forces tired before they each become exhausted to minimize the penalty of this. Third, while Time Reverse may remove all Tired/ Exhausted from all models, it won't renew Ryoko. Due to the timing of using a Complex action, Ryoko's condition worsens after the feat take effect - meaning he will be left exhausted while everyone else is rested. Take advantage of that to take him down in his moment of weakness.